One Shot' Naruto
by josieraygoza
Summary: Historias Romanticas de los personajes de Naruto, con la O. C. (own character). Personaje propio. Lee y si te gusta comenta, tambien son bienvenidos a sugerencias.
1. One Shot 1 Gaara

**Nunguno**** de los personajes de Naruto me pertencen. Los derechos estar resrvados para los dueños verdaderos. Esto es ****_OneShot _****de los personajes de Naruto.**

**Romance del personaje con el ****_O. C. (own Character). _****Personaje propio.**

**_"_," - cuando vean esto, significa que va el nombre del O.C, son libres de escoger e imaginarse el nombre que quieran._**

**Si tienen sugerencia alguna, son bienvenidos a commentar. :D Gracias.**

**-Josieraygoza.**

* * *

** Gaara **

Jamás he tenido novio, pero para ser sincera, me llaman la atención los muchachos, que son callados, tímidos, y que se vistan bien, por supuesto tiene que ser apuesto, a ¿qué chica no le gusta un muchacho apuesto verdad?

En fin, era mi tercera hora de clase, que fastidio era Algebra. No soy mala en esta materia pero no me agrada mucho que digamos. Como siempre el profesor de algebra nos explicó los problemas y fórmulas que teníamos que hacer, y así nos dejó algunos ejercicios incluyendo la tarea para hacer durante el tiempo que quedaba de clase.

Yo termine los ejercicios pero la tarea, lo deje de tarea, para eso es ¿qué no? Tarea es tarea, algunas veces lo hago durante clase y así no hacerla en la casa, pero hoy no estoy de humor. Así me quede en mi mesa banco, aburrida volteando para todos lados, cuando de repente un apuesto chico de cabello rojo, entro al salón. Ohmidios. Estaba guapísimo. Pero en fin sonó la campana para la siguiente clase, y salí inmediatamente.

Así paso como una semana más o menos, y debo admitir que una que otra vez volteaba a ver al chico quien aprendí que se llamaba Gaara. La verdad ese es mi motivo para seguir asistiendo a clase, y que chica no asiste a la clase donde se encuentra un chico que le gusta, pero todo esto tiene sus consecuencias y el maestro me dijo que tenía que venir a tutoría con el después de clases, hasta entregar las tareas incompletas. En fin que vida tan cruel.

_, ¿vas a venir después de escuela al cine con nosotras?

Lo siento chicas, pero hoy me quedo en tutoría, y si no voy, no paso Algebra y no quiero estar en lo mismo el siguiente año. Pero ahí me cuentan como estuvo y tal vez después vayamos.

Está bien, _, buena suerte.

Si bye.

Entre al salón de clase, y el profesor se sorprendió de verme ahí, por alguna razón, ósea que le pasa, la verdad que le gusta fastidiar a sus alumnos y más a mí.

-esto debe de ser un sueño…

(No profesor esto es la cruel realidad)… pensé en decirle, pero calladita me veo más bonita. Decidí ignorarlo, pero es un viejo terco.

Espero no haber arruinado una cita con tu novio….

(y este que se trae, ¿se está burlando o qué? El mismo regaño a mis amigas por burlarse de que hasta el día de hoy, a mis 17 años no tenga novio, pero termino burlándose el también, fui la burla de la clase). Noup, mi novio invisible está ocupado desde que nací, pero tuve que cancelar una cita al cine con mis amigas.

Que mal, pero debería poner más atención en clase, en lugar de estar observando a Gaara.

¡¿Qué?! ¿yo? ¿Cuándo? No sé de lo que me está hablando.

Basta de charla y ponte a trabajar, aproveche el tiempo señorita _.

En ese instante volteé para buscar un asiento desocupado. Vaya que hay varios alumnos con necesidad de tutoría. Pero lo que me dejo congelada fue al ver a Gaara mirándome y no muy lejos de donde estaba hablando con el profesor, simplemente espero que no me haiga escuchado. Me senté en la esquina más lejana del escritorio del profesor he hice lo más posible en concentrarme en mi trabajo pero sentía una mirada, temía voltear a ver quién me miraba, hasta que lo hice y cruce miradas con Gaara.

(que me pasa, se me aceleró el corazón.)

Enseguida baje la mirada a mi trabajo, cuando la mano de alguien toco mi hombro.

_, el trabajo no se va a ser solo, necesitas mover el lápiz para eso, Señorita.

S..s..si profesor.

Finalmente la tortura termino y yo salí corriendo del salón, ya era tarde y tenía que llegar rápido a casa. Pero los nervios no se me quitaban, ¿Por qué me miraba? ¿Escucharía la conversación? Hay no que vergüenza…

Llegue a casa, cene con la familia y me encerré en mi habitación a escuchar música y me quede dormida pensando en Gaara.

* * *

- Entonces la muchacha fue raptada, por el ogro, pero lo bueno que el príncipe se dio cuenta a tiempo y la rescato de las manos sucias del ogro. En fin no como todas las películas, la muchacha termina casándose con un mecánico y no con el príncipe, ella simplemente estaba agradecida de que la hubiera salvado pero que él era muy tonto y aparte estaba, enamorada de otro.

- ¿enserio? ¿Qué clase de película es esa?

- admito que estaba rara, pero en fin, y a ti ¿Cómo te fue en tutoría?

- Fue horrible, pero eso te lo cuento después Tenten.

- Hola chicas.

-¡Hola Temari! _, ella es Temari es nueva en la escuela, Temari ella es _.

-Hola mucho gusto en conocerte Temari.

-Igualmente, entonces tú eres _.

-sí, ella misma, ¿porque escuchaste algo de mí?

- Si…

- ¿Qué?

- Oh eso no te lo puedo decir jure, no decirte.

-¿enserio? Dime por favor.

- lo ciento no debí ni haberlo mencionado, la verdad no te puedo decir.

- bueno… (¿Qué le pasa a esta chica?)

* * *

Así paso un mes y todo olvidado, pero aun así, no dejaba de observar a Gaara y empezó a hacerse incomodo no poderlo observar bien porque cuando lo miraba el volteaba a verme, y tenía que bajar la cara enrojecida de vergüenza.

- Está bien chicos, escojan a un compañero para trabajar juntos en los siguientes ejercicios.

- (¿Qué?, en esta clase no tengo amigas/os ¿Qué hago?)

- Y bien ¿todos ya tienen a su pareja? Levanten la mano los que no.

Cuatro personas levantaron la mano incluyéndome y Gaara también.

- (que no me toque Gaara, que no me toque Gaara, No por favor)

- _, siéntate un lado de Gaara, él es tu compañero.

- (¿Eeh?… ¡maldito lo hizo de adrede!)

Ay dios porque me pasa esto a mí, me levante y me senté al frente de Gaara, nomás nos saludamos con la mirada y un ligero movimiento de la cabeza, pero ninguno de los dos hablamos.

- (momento incomodoooo…. _, di algo. ¿pero qué?)

- Hola, _, ¿verdad?

- Eeh, este si… (tonta contesta bien)

- ¿Te sabes el problema numero 3?

- Este, s..si aquí esta, copéalo.

- Gracias.

Así seguimos el resto de la clase trabajando en silencio y si no entendíamos uno de los ejercicios nos preguntábamos mutuamente, y debo admitir que estaba contenta de haber hablado con él, aunque no fue mucho. Así termino la clase y no pude preguntarle nada, soy una tonta, ¿Por qué no le pregunte nada? Como por ejemplo: ¿Qué estilo de música te gusta? Pasatiempos, películas, color… lo quería saber todo. Era hora del almuerzo y estaba sentada con Shikamaru, Neji, Tenten, Hinata y Temari, quien a todo esto no me ha dicho que había escuchado de mí y por qué no me lo podía decir, finalmente termine ignorando las conversaciones de todos y me puse a jugar con mi almuerzo.

- ¡Hey Gaara, Siéntate con nosotros!

Yo enseguida levante la cabeza al escuchar a Temari gritar el nombre del chico que me gusta y sorpresa que me lleve al ver que venía hacia nuestra mesa en la cafetería. Y para colmo de mi pulso cardiaco, se sentó un lado de mí.

- (¡voy a morir!)

- Chicos él es Gaara mi hermano.

- (¿Qué? ¿hermano de Temari? ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado?)

Todos dijeron hola y dieron su nombre al guapísimo de Gaara, excepto yo, quien permanecía en estatua _mode_. Pero que más podía hacer, el chico que me gusta está sentado un lado de mí.

- _, ¿Qué te pasa? Has estado muy callada y no has comido nada.

- Eh ¿yo? Nada, solo pensaba Tenten, no te preocupes.

- ¿En qué?

- Algo

- ¿Qué?

- Nada, adiós.

Me levante de mi asiento y salí de la cafetería echa chispa, la tensión era enorme, cualquier otra, hubiera aprovechado estar cerca del chico que le gusta pero ¿yo?, no, yo moriría si me quedaba un poco más. Hay soy un desastre… me senté en uno de los árboles en el jardín de la escuela para relajarme un poco. Y recosté mi cabeza en mis rodillas.

- Hola… este… ¿me puedo sentar?

- (Esa voz…. ¿Gaara?)

No lo puedo creer, Gaara me siguió y se quiere sentar un lado de mi otra vez, hay no lo voy a resistir, pero tengo que ser amable.

- Sí, claro.

- ¿Te sucede algo?

- No, ¿Por qué? ( Si, tu)

- Nomás, por un momento pensé que….

- Hm?

- ¿Te puedo preguntar algo y me contestas con la verdad?

- Hmm… ¿sí? (hay, hay, hay, ¿qué me quiere preguntar?)

- ¿Te gusto?

- *glup* eh, este… yo… ¿tal vez?

- ¿Eso quiere decir que si?

- Sí. (la regué… ha de pensar que soy una tonta…)

- ¿enserio?

- (Si… enserio… ¿y tú… y tuuu…?)

- …

Ya no puedo más con esta tensión, en ese instante me pare y salí corriendo, se quedó callado, era obvio que no le gustaba, que pena. Ya iba a salir corriendo fuera de la escuela y corriendo por el estacionamiento, Gaara me jalo el brazo y evito que siguiera corriendo y paso lo inesperado.

- *Muah* (beso)

Y ¿qué está pasando? Mi primer beso está pasando… fue largo, tierno, suave y un poco de fuerza, como si nuestros labios estuvieran esperando años por tocarse. La verdad era lo menos que me esperaba. Gaara puso su mano en mi cadera y la otra mano detrás de mi cabeza, masajeando mi cabello. No podía creer lo que pasaba hasta que paramos de besarnos por falta de aire.

- _, me gustas mucho.

- …

- Desde que te escuche hablar con el profesor de Algebra…

- ¿escuchaste?

- Si, y sentí un cosquilleo en mi estómago ese día, y desde ahí, te empecé a observar y me gustaste cada día más. Le conté a Temari y ella fue mi cómplice para contarme más de ti.

- Entonces eso era lo que no me podía decir.

- Supongo que sí, _, te quiero, ¿te gustaría ser mi novia?.

- Si… Gaara… Si… Yo también te quiero.

Y así tuve mi primer beso y novio. Después de ahí somos inseparables y el profesor de Algebra no tuvo ni más remedio que aceptar nuestra relación después de la carota que puso cuando se enteró, de seguro jamás se lo imagino y ya ven no se pudo burlar de mi esta vez.


	2. One Shot 2 Kakashi

**Nunguno**** de los personajes de Naruto me pertencen. Los derechos estar resrvados para los dueños verdaderos. Esto es ****_OneShot _****de los personajes de Naruto.**

**Romance del personaje con el ****_O. C. (own Character). _****Personaje propio.**

**_"_," - cuando vean esto, significa que va el nombre del O.C, son libres de escoger e imaginarse el nombre que quieran._**

**Si tienen sugerencia alguna, son bienvenidos a commentar. :D Gracias.**

**-Josieraygoza.**

* * *

** Kakashi **

- ¡_! Participa con tus compañeros o ponte a caminar alrededor del gimnasio, no te quiero ver ahí sentada soñando despierta, como acostumbras. Si sigues así vas a reprobar educación física.

- Si, Hatake.

Una vez más fui regañada por mi profesor de educación física, Mr. Hatake. Y como de costumbre solo me regaña a mí. ¿Cómo termine en su clase? ¿Por qué no me toco Mr. Yamato? Hatake es muy estricto no niego que me repugna, y estoy segurísima que él me aborrece ¿Qué se cree? Si hubiera estado en mi humor normal le hubiera contestado, y estuviéremos argumentando como siempre desde que entre a su clase. Hoy me quede callada y empecé a caminar alrededor del gimnasio sin dirigirle la mirada a Hatake quien sentía su mirada quemándome la espalda, seguro se sorprendió de que no lo contradije esta vez. Pero tenía mi motivo, el viernes cuando salí de escuela y llegue a mi casa encontré a mi mama desmayada en la cocina, inmediatamente llame a una ambulancia y ahí me pase todo el fin de semana en el hospital cuidándola, jamás me imagine que ella me guardara un secreto, nosotras quedamos de contarnos todo pero ella no me dijo que tenía cáncer desde hace un año y medio. La verdad me agüite bastante, cuando me lo dijo el doctor y que ya era muy avanzado y le faltaba poco tiempo de vida. Después de eso no quería alejarme de ella y sinceramente hoy no estuviera en la escuela si no fuera porque mi mamá me hizo jurar que no fallaría y que lo hiciera por ella. Seguía pensando en mi mamá pero me interrumpo Hatake diciendo que ya era hora para irnos a loa casilleros a cambiarnos.

- _, necesitas venir por lo menos 2 semanas después de escuela para que corras o hagas un deporte y así poder darte crédito tienes una 'D' en mi clase, casi una 'F' y necesitas subir tu calificación. Te quiero ver hoy después de clases.

- Pero…

- Nada de peros, si no vienes estas reprobada y tendrás que aguantarme otro año y me asegurare de eso aunque te tenga que soportar.

- …

Idiota como lo odio, porque me hace esto, precisamente en estos momentos, tendré que llamar al hospital para avisarle a mi mamá para decirle que me tengo que quedar después de escuela.

En los casilleros mientras me cambiaba llame al hospital y me pasaron a mi mamá, no se escuchaba muy bien, y estaba tose, y tose, me aguante las ganas de llorar para que ella no me escuchara, y me dijo que estaba bien que me quedara después de clases para que subiera mi calificación y que no dejara de asistir. Me dijo que le echara muchas ganas para que fuera la mejor de la escuela, y que educación física era la única clase donde estaba mal y si tenía que quedarme después de clases todos los días hasta que se acabara el año para sacarme una 'A' pues que lo hiciera. Seguía tosiendo y me dijo que tenía que colgar, no sin antes decirme que me quería mucho y que era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida e igualmente yo le dije que la amaba y que es la mejor mamá del mundo, casi podía ver su sonrisa por el teléfono.

Asistí a mis siguientes 3 clases, después me dirigí a los casilleros y de ahí al gimnasio. Hatake me dijo que por hoy corriera cuatro vueltas alrededor del campo de fútbol, que viene siendo una milla, y así comencé no sin antes sacar mi teléfono y audífonos para escuchar música mientras corría.

A mi segunda vuela sin parar de correr, mi música fue interrumpida al recibir una llamada y empecé a caminar para contestar el teléfono, y tenía un mal presentimiento. Efectivamente recibí una muy mala noticia y no pude contestarle al doctor porque mis lágrimas empezaron a caer libremente por mis mejillas y mis piernas que se sentían como gelatina se desplomaron y caí de rodillas al piso.

- ¡_! ¿estás bien?

Hatake grito mientras corría del otro lado del campo hacia mí. Yo obviamente no conteste y seguía llorando pues, me había quedado sola. El doctor me había llamado para decirme que lo sentía mucho, pero que mi mamá había fallecido hace unos momentos. ¿Pero cómo? Le había llamado hace poco, sé que se escuchaba enferma pero estaba viva, es horrible ese sentimiento al saber que la escuche por última vez y que tan pronto ya no la podre escuchar.

- _, ¿Qué tienes? ¿te torciste el tobillo, un calambre, que te duele?

- … n..no.

- Entonces que tienes, porque estas llorando.

- D..deje…me sola.

- Necesitas que te lleve a la enfermería, dime, no te puedo dejar sola así, es mi responsabilidad.

- No, es nada, quiero estar sola…

Obviamente Hatake no va a entenderme así que mejor salí corriendo de ahí, no quería que nadie me viera llorar, mucho menos él. Así que me fui y me senté en uno de los escalones abandonados dentro de la escuela, no había casi nadie así que llore todo lo que podía. Después como una media hora más o menos sentí que alguien se sentaba un lado de mí.

- Al ver como saliste corriendo del campo de fútbol veo que no tienes nada grave físicamente, ¿quieres contarme que te sucede?

- No, mucho menos a usted.

- Auch, eso duele… ¿Por qué no?, prácticamente soy lo mas cercano a un amigo para ti.

- Eso no, mejor dicho enemigo, y vállese no necesito su lastima y mucho menos que se burle que no tenga amigos o amigas.

- Lo siento…

- ¿Qué siente?

- Sea lo que sea que te esté pasando, lo siento, pero necesitas saber que eso que te pasa tiene solución y que vas a estar bien.

- Hatake si no sabes lo que me pasa, mejor no opines, esto no tiene ninguna solución es imposible y te aseguro que no voy a estar bien. :'( (llorando).

- No llores, cuéntame lo que te pasa, te prometo que no voy a burlarme… estoy seguro que necesitas desahogarte, y aquí estoy yo.

- No yo solo necesito estar sola…

Simplemente no aguantaba que él estuviera allí, trataba de no llorar pero me era imposible, yo simplemente me puse en una posición donde abrazaba mis pies y bajaba mi cabeza hacia mis rodillas, y esperaría hasta que él se fuera.

- _, dime lo que te pasa.

- …

- _,

- …

- _, te conozco bien y estas tratando de ignorarme para que termine yéndome, pero tú también me conoces bien y soy un profesor muy terco y no me voy a ir de aquí hasta que me digas lo que te pasa, así que dime.

- …

- …

- ¡Está bien! Te lo voy a decir, y no porque tú me lo dices, sino porque quiero y eres la única persona que desde que entre a la escuela le he hablado, y no quiero lastima.

- Comprendo…

- No, tu no comprendes nada, y pues estoy llorando, porque recibí una mala noticia.

- ¿Qué noticia?

- … m..mi mamá… se acaba de morir. :'(

- _, lo siento mucho.

Ya no pude más y llore, fin y al cabo ya me había visto llorar, qué más da, no estaba en un momento para tener vergüenza simplemente llore. Pero ocurrió lo inesperado cuando Hatake me levanto y me sentó en sus piernas y me abrazo, no tuve tiempo de reaccionar porque me abrazaba fuerte y no me dejaba ir, finalmente me di por vencida y llore en su pecho. Hatake empezó a pasar su mano por mi cabello y así me quede profundamente dormida.

Cuando desperté, me estaban cargando, y si Hatake, por un momento me exalte pero recordé lo que había pasado y me sonrojé, pero ¿Por qué? Decidí ignorar eso.

- Veo que despertaste, te quedaste dormida y como ya era bien tarde y no sé dónde vives decidí traerte a mi casa…

- Está bien, ya me puede bajar.

- No, ¿Qué tal si te caes?

- Eso no va a pasar, bájeme.

- Eh… está bien.

- Este, yo quería agradecerle que me haya escuchado… pero… olvídelo, como si no hubiera pasado, ¿me entiende?

- … no.

- ¿Cómo de que no? Borrón y cuenta nueva, olvídelo, gracias y ya me voy.

- No quieres que te lleve a tu casa, es tarde y tu padre ha de estar preocupado y con todo eso de lo de tu mama…

- No tengo papá… él está muerto para mi desde hace mucho.

- Entonces ¿a quién le debemos explicaciones?

- A nadie…

- ¿Cómo que a nadie, hermanos mayores, tíos, tías, abuelos?

- He dicho que nadie…. Yo… éramos… solo mi mama... y yo.

- ¿Qué?

- Si, adiós…

- ¡no espera! No te puedes quedar sola…

- … creo que no comprendes que no tengo otra opción profesor, y le pido por favor, que no se lo diga a nadie, como vera soy menor de edad hasta la próxima semana y no quiero líos, así que si me disculpa…

- Quédate.

- ¿Qué? Nooo….

- Sí, no puedo dejarte sola, sabiendo que no es un buen momento para ti, por lo menos por hoy, así no tendrás que llegar a casa y estar sola, aquí por lo menos si necesitas algo me tienes a mí.

- No sé.

- Creo que no te doy otra opción _.

- Está bien, solo por hoy.

Termine quedándome con mi profesor de educación física, no lo puedo creer, esto es increíble, bueno debo admitir que no quería quedarme sola en casa, mucho menos pensando y recordando los momentos que tuvimos ella y yo ahí en nuestro pequeño hogar, solas las dos, si hubiera llegado sola, no sé qué hubiera sido de mí. Aquí por lo menos por algunos momentos olvido la muerte de mi madre y me pongo a pensar en lo atento que esta Kakashi Hatake conmigo, me dijo que le hablara de tu, y que ya no le dijera Hatake sino por su nombre Kakashi. Me presto su ropa para que me bañara mientras el preparaba algo de cenar, pero le dije que no tenía hambre y que no se mortificara por eso, pero el terco insistió y no hubo manera de decirle que no otra vez. Esa noche me sentía la persona más triste del mundo pero a la misma vez la más rara ya que es muy inusual que estuviera durmiendo en la casa de mi profesor, sobre todo con el que me llevo mal.

Y así pasaron mis futuros días, volví a casa, enterré a mi mamá con todo el dolor de mi alma, me conseguí un trabajo los fines de semana y en la escuela seguía igual, nadie me hablaba y mucho menos sabían que vivía sola y estaba bien con eso, Kakashi y yo nos llevamos un poco mejor, pero aun así, discutimos mucho, y voy todos los días después de escuela para recuperar crédito para una mejor calificación. En fin, tanto que le insistí que no me tuviera lastima, de todas maneras me la tenía, ya no le dije nada sobre eso, pero él seguía preguntándome una que otra vez, si estaba bien, y repetía que si necesitaba cualquier cosa o hablar con alguien que no dudara en hablar con él, "ya sé que no nos llevamos muy bien, pero estoy intentando ser mejor, y quiero que me lo permitas" dijo. Yo no tuve más remedia que decirle, que lo pensaría, pero no había nada que pensar, simplemente era raro para mí, que un maestro le importe mucho su alumna, obviamente no le importaba solo es lastima. Muchas veces trato de evitarlo, me estaba empezando a sentir rara, cuando lo veía, se me aceleraba el corazón y temía que fuera lo que mi mamá me decía que algún día sentiría. Amor. Por más que lo evitaba no podía. Kakashi era apuesto, y con sus afecciones hacia mi últimamente, lastima o no, me atraía cada vez más. Me acorde de la vez que me abrazo y no me soltó, sentía la necesidad de que lo volviera hacer, pero sé que jamás pasara.

Logre disimular de ser una alumna menor de edad que vivía sola hasta que al fin llego mi cumpleaños 18 al fin. Admito que fue un día muy nostálgico, y para colmo viernes, ugh, no tenía ganas de ir a trabajar el día siguiente. Lo bueno era que este día era el último que pasaba con Kakashi después de clases. Por fin pondría más distancia entre él y yo, mi situación no estaba mejorando, todos los días me hallaba pensando en él, y eso definitivamente tenía que parar, nadie se tenía que enterar y mucho menos el, de que me gustaba. Si, por fin admito que estoy secretamente enamorada de mi profesor de física que hace unas semanas odiaba. Ya por fin es el último día que lo tengo que ver después de clases. Camine hacia el gimnasio y Kakashi no estaba, seguramente estaba en su oficina, así que me dirigí hacia allá.  
Toc-toc (toque a la puerta).

- ¿sí? Adelante.

- Kakashi, que vamos hacer hoy, correr, o que deporte…

- ¡Felicidades! _, J

- Eeh ¿Qué es esto?

- Un pastel, para celebrar tu cumpleaños.

- Ya sé que es un pastel, pero ¿Por qué? No tenías que hacer esto.

- No lo podía evitar…

- Si es porque no tengo a nadie más que celebre mi cumpleaños, estoy segura que ya varias veces hemos hablado de lastima… Kakashi, te lo agradezco pero ya basta de tanta lastima hacia mí, se supone que nos la llevamos mal.

- _, te lo aseguro que no es lastima, es que no lo podía evitar, al igual que no puedo evitar hacer esto…

- *Muuuaah* (beso)

- ¿pero qué…?

- Lo siento _, pero es lo que tenía ganas de hacer desde que te vi llorar, aquella vez en las escaleras. Por favor no me odies, pero te lo tengo que decir, desde que entrase a mi clase, y empecé a discutir contigo todos los días como rutina, hasta el día de hoy, note que eras diferente, y quizás piensas que soy un loco pero te observaba y eres una chica solitaria, inteligente, bella, trabajadora y madura. Todo esto me llamo la atención de ti, y no quiero sonar egoísta pero desde que te vi en ese momento de debilidad y todos estos días que hemos pasado juntos después de clases, me fui enamorando más de ti, lo siento y entiendo si no quieres hablar conmigo jamás, solo quería que supieras que te quiero mucho, más que un profesor a su alumna.

Me quede sin palabras, ¿Qué podría decir? Lo que cualquier chica secretamente enamorada de su profesor diría al presenciar su sueño hecho realidad. "Si Kakashi, yo también te quiero, estoy enamorada de ti, desde ese día, cuando ya mas no podía y tú me apoyaste. Si te amo y me alegra saber que tu sientes lo mismo por mi" huy que romántico, pero que tal la parte de la alumna consiente, ¿Qué podría decir? "Profesor, lo siento mucho, esto es imposible, entienda, soy su alumna y una relación entre usted y yo, es simplemente algo anormal, y prohibido, y ni hablar de la diferencia de edad y los problemas que tendríamos, por más mariposas que sienta por usted al verlo, creo que mi moral me lo impide, lo siento." NOOO, ¿qué podría decir yo?... Nada, ahí estaba parada enfrente de él, mirándonos a los ojos, con un pastel al lado con 18 velas derritiéndose al pasar de los segundos. ¿Qué hago? No… esa no es la pregunta… ¿Qué hice?...

Lo bese apasionadamente… el futuro lo dirá, y estaba segura que no me arrepentiría.


	3. One Shot 3 Itachi

**Nunguno**** de los personajes de Naruto me pertencen. Los derechos estar resrvados para los dueños verdaderos. Esto es ****_OneShot _****de los personajes de Naruto.**

**Romance del personaje con el ****_O. C. (own Character). _****Personaje propio.**

**_"_," - cuando vean esto, significa que va el nombre del O.C, son libres de escoger e imaginarse el nombre que quieran._**

**Si tienen sugerencia alguna, son bienvenidos a commentar. :D Gracias.**

**-Josieraygoza.**

* * *

** Itachi **

Bueno empiezo por explicar que soy una chica no muy femenina, no uso vestidos, tacones, maquillaje, bolsos, joyas y mucho menos he tenido novio, cosa que cualquier chica de mi edad ya ha tenido o tiene. No digo que no me gusten esas cosas, peros simplemente no es mi estilo, me gusta vestirme cómodamente con pantalones, camisas sueltas, gorras, tenis. Soy heterosexual y para los que no saben lo que significa, nomás me gustan los hombres no las mujeres 'eew'. En fin, en mi escuela soy muy criticada por ser como soy, y trato de evitar que me afecte y que me importe, pero cierta persona jamás falla de criticarme todos los días, ella es Sakura Haruno, la novia de mi mejor amigo, Sasuke Uchiha. Si una chica como yo, es la mejor amiga del chico más guapo, popular, deportista y algunas veces arrogante Sasuke, pero no hay nada de qué preocuparse, el solo me ve como uno de sus 'amigos', no toma mucho en cuenta de que soy una chica, para el soy su mejor amigo y les cuento que al principio él pensó que era hombre y cuando se enteró de que era mujer se le hizo raro pero no dejo de comportarse diferente con migo y creo que por eso es mi mejor amigo.

Hoy me toca ir a la casa de Sasuke porque la maestra de ciencias nos puso a trabajar en equipo, éramos Sasuke, Shino y yo. Por fin llegue y toque a la puerta, salude a la mamá de Sasuke quien me abrió la puerta y me dirigí a la sala donde Shino ya estaba ahí esperando.

- Hola Shino.

- Hn. Hola _,

- ¿Dónde está Sasuke?

- Fue a dejar a Sakura a su casa, dijo que no tardaba.

- Mmm… entonces nos toca esperar un rato.

- Mhm.

Y fue lo único que nos dijimos Shino y yo, la verdad es un chico raro y habla muy poco, y yo no soy de las personas que comienza las conversaciones, todo lo contrario dejaría el incómodo silencio hasta que alguien lo interrumpiera. Huumm seguramente Sakura no deja a Sasuke, ¿Qué tanto tenemos que esperar Shino y yo para que regrese? Quiero terminar el proyecto rápido.

- Hola chicos ¿por qué tan callados?

- Hola Itachi, y nada aquí esperando a Sasuke.

- Seguramente esta con Sakura.

- Yup, estoy a punto de empezar a hacer el proyecto sin él, ¿tú que piensas Shino?

- Lo mismo, ya me quiero ir.

- Hehehe creo que llamare a Sasuke a ver porque se tarda.

- …

- Eh Sasuke, te estamos esperando… ¿Huh? ¿Qué? Pero ya estamos Shino y yo aquí… No, dile que no puedes… ugh. No, no vamos hacer el trabajo por ti. Bueno hablare con Shino a ver si puede mañana, bye.

- Pues dijo, que los padres de Sakura lo invitaron a cenar y no tuvo más remedio que aceptar y que mejor nos reuniéramos aquí mañana ¿qué piensas Shino?

- Si, mañana está bien, entonces ya me voy.

- Si yo también, bye Itachi.

- Bye _, Bye Shino.

- Eeh chicos ¿Por qué se van tan pronto?

- Oh Señora Uchiha, Sasuke se va a quedar a cenar en casa de Sakura y que no iba a volver, y quedamos de hacer el proyecto mañana.

- Hay, que desplante la de Sasuke, ¿Qué les parece, probar las galletas que acabo de hacer como disculpa por haber venido en vano?

- No, muchas gracias Señora Uchiha, me tengo que ir, _, hasta mañana.

- Adiós Shino.

- Um que chico tan raro y tu _, no acepto un no por respuesta, vamos a la cocina para que pruebes mis galletas, salieron deliciosas, Ah y no me digas Señora Uchiha, me siento vieja, dime Mikoto. E Itachi acompáñanos tú también.

- Si mamá.

…

- Las galletas están deliciosas Seño… digo, Mikoto.

- Si, mamá, te quedaron riquísimas.

- Muchas gracias, _, no te vayas, te voy a dar unas para que te las lleves, ¿está bien? Espérame aquí.

- No se moles… huh, se fue.

- _, entonces, ¿Cuál es tu relación con mi hermanito?

- Eeh, ¿relación? Amiga, supongo…

- ¿en serio? ¿No te gusta por casualidad?

- Ew, no… jamás lo vería así, es mi mejor amigo y nada más.

- _, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta, y no te molestas?

- Claro Itachi, ¿Qué?

- ¿te gustan las mujeres?

- Ew, ew, ewee, Nooo, ya sé que no me visto femenina y eso pero no quiere decir que me gustan las mujeres, soy heterosexual Itachi. Yo solamente me siento cómoda vistiéndome así, pero eso no quiere decir que no me vestiría como una chica.

- Oh, lo siento, era solo una curiosidad que tenía, y tenía que preguntarte.

- Oh está bien. :D

- _, aquí están tus galletas.

- Gracias Mikoto.

- De nada y ya que Itachi y tu están aquí y son las personas más cercanas a Sasuke, quería hacerles una petición.

- ¿Cuál?

- Pues como ya lo saben el próximo fin de semana es el cumpleaños de Sasuke, y me gustaría que ustedes dos, planearan una fiesta sorpresa en la casa de la playa, ¿Qué les parece aceptan?

- No sé, la verdad no se mucho de planear fiestas y esas cosas…

- Oh por eso no te preocupes _, para eso está Itachi, nomás quiero que le des una ayudadita ¿Si?

- Es una excelente idea mamá, ¿Qué dices _,?

- Bueno, supongo que sí.

- Qué bien, que tal si empezamos a planear todo esto mañana después que terminen el proyecto, seguramente después de eso, Sasuke se va a ir a ver a Sakura, así tú y yo podemos empezar a planear la fiesta.

- Así será entonces, hasta mañana, bye.

Y así me fui a mi casa, en el camino pensando ideas, para sugerirle mañana a Itachi. No es por nada pero estaba muy emocionada con la idea de planear una fiesta. La verdad nunca he planeado una y quiero que salga perfecta, sobre todo para mi mejor amigo quien me acepta tal y como soy.

Al día siguiente ya por la tarde, llegue a la casa de Sasuke, y ya al ratito llego Shino, finalmente Sasuke se integró al grupo y empezamos el proyecto de ciencias, la verdad estaba muy fácil, nomás teníamos que investigar en el internet, después hacer un experimento y por ultimo hacer una presentación para el lunes, en mi forma de ver quedo excelente, aunque Shino se quejaba de que pudo haber quedado mejor, y a Sasuke no le podía importar menos. En fin Shino se fue a casa, Sasuke se dio fuga a la búsqueda de Sakura al centro comercial donde ya lo estaba esperando por unos 15 minutos más o menos, pero no la juzgo por impaciente, con Sasuke todo se puede esperar, a mí me a echo esperar hasta dos horas el condenado. Ya en cambio yo me dirijo a la habitación de Itachi para empezar a planear la fiesta.

*toc-toc*

-¿Si?

-Itachi, soy yo _, ¿puedo pasar?

-Oh, por supuesto.

-Hey,

-¿Lista para empezar a planear la mejor fiesta que Sasuke pudiera tener?

-Sip.

-Bueno ya estaba pensando en lo básico, como: las invitaciones, materiales para la comida, aunque aún no decido que va a ver de comida… ¿tienes alguna idea?

- no sé, tal vez la comida debería ser algo sencillo, como algunas botanas, como papitas, palomitas, sándwiches, dulces, pastelitos y como comida, podría ser pizza, hot-dogs, hamburguesas, cosas así, ya que la mayoría de los invitados, probablemente van a ir a la fiesta a tomar, bailar y a pasar un buen rato.

- si tienes toda la razón, y de esa forma no tendríamos que comprar los tenedores, y ¿qué tienes pensado como para la decoración?

- pues para eso tendríamos que ir de compras a ver lo que hay, podemos empezar a comprar decoración de color azul ya que es el color favorito de Sasuke, globos, serpentinas, confeti, luces etc., tal vez combinado con un plateado.

-Excelentes ideas _, tal vez eso lo podríamos hacer, uno de estos días en la semana.

-Sí.

Itachi y yo seguimos haciendo una lista de cosas para la fiesta, el pastel, decoración, invitaciones, música, etc. Admito que me divertí planeando la fiesta con Itachi, la verdad casi no había hablado con el antes, y es muy buena onda, antes pensaba que era muy gruñón, no sé porque, tal vez porque es un chico serio al principio, pero ya que le empiezas a hablar con él es todo lo contrario, es una persona muy agradable e incluso con mejor actitud que Sasuke. No tengo idea porque no platicamos antes, tal vez porque él tiene sus amigos y tiene sus cosas que hacer, se nota que también es popular como Sasuke, los dos Uchiha, todo lo contrario a mí, ¿yo? Soy una perdedora, me considero suertuda por ser amiga de Sasuke, creo que la forma en como me visto y como soy tiene mucho que ver. Aunque se, que jamás podría tener un novio como ellos, no que me gustara Sasuke pero chicos como el jamás se fijarían en mí. Y supongo que para Itachi es lo mismo, aunque no niego que algo de él me llama mucho la atención, es guapo, me encanta su actitud, y todas las veces que he venido a visitar a Sasuke siempre me encuentro observando a su hermano mayor cuando está cerca, simplemente no sé lo que me pasa. Pero todo eso yo lo ignoro, pensar en eso me pone de mal humor porque termino sintiéndome más insegura de lo que ya soy con migo misma, es horrible.

…

Bueno así paso la semana, todos los días Itachi iba por mí después de escuela e íbamos de compras, planeando la fiesta para Sasuke. Suena increíble pero Sasuke se estaba poniendo gruñón conmigo, decía que últimamente me la pasaba con Itachi, y que se suponía que él es mi mejor amigo y que blah ,blah, blah…que ya no estaba ahí cuando me necesitaba para pedirme consejos cuando se peleaba con Sakura, ni para jugar soccer con él, o para ayudarlo a escoger su ropa para ir a sus citas o a la escuela. ¿Celos? Si pero no de cosas amorosas o por el estilo, solo de amistad, según el que lo estaba cambiando por su hermano mayor, y eso es un tema grave, porque yo conozco muy bien a Sasuke y él me cuenta todo, siempre ha sido comparado con su perfecto hermano mayor, solíamos decirle Itachi el chico perfecto, guapo, rico, el mejor hijo que un padre y madre podría desear, inteligente, talentoso y todo. Sasuke le tenía un poco de rencor por ser tan perfecto y odiaba que lo compararan y por eso ahora me regaña a mí, por pasar más tiempo con Itachi que con él. Hasta me amenazo, me dijo que ya no le hablara mucho a Itachi, y que en cambio el trataría de no pasar mucho tiempo con Sakura con tal de no perder a su mejor 'amigo' contra su hermano. ¡Idiota! ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Qué no sabía que él va a ser mi mejor amigo para toda la vida, aunque no quiera? Que falta de desconfianza, ¡por favor! El único motivo porque paso más tiempo con Itachi es precisamente por él, para su fiesta de cumpleaños. Y yo ya quería que llegara el día, para ver la carota de idiota que pondrá Sasuke al ver su fiesta.

- ¿Qué te parecen estas luces, para ponerlas en la alberca?

- Si, se van a ver bonitas, oh y que no se nos olvide conseguir leña para armar una fogata en la arena, para cuando la mayoría de los invitados se vayan, es una buena idea para terminar la fiesta, ¿no crees?

- Si, _, llevare mi guitarra.

- Si, llévala.

Itachi y yo seguimos de compras, pero esta vez me sentía más incómoda que los otros días, Itachi no dejaba de observarme, yo lo miraba de reojo y cuando volteaba a verlo, me sonreía o se volteaba para otro lado haciéndose el tonto. No me sorprende mucho, seguramente está pensando en la forma en la que me visto, seguro le da vergüenza salir conmigo de compras, claro como parezco hombre con esta ropa, si no fuera por mi cabello largo, ojos amielados, pequeños labios rosados y cuerpo en curvas (cuyas escondo con esta ropa) y que mi madre con la ayuda de mi padre me heredó, todos pensarían que soy hombre.

- Eeh Itachi, ¿Qué tanto me miras? Eeh.

- No sé de lo que me hablas _.

- No te hagas el tonto, me has estado observando, y cada ratito, estoy empezando a ponerme incomoda, ¿es por la ropa que uso o qué? Dime.

- No, nomás me fijaba en lo bonita que eres.

- Eeh ¿Qué? Yo no estoy bonita.

- Si lo eres, y a simple vista no lo notas y tal vez si tenga que ver con la forma en que te vistes, pero si observas muy bien eres hermosa y si te vistieras como una chica seguramente tendrías muchos pretendientes, me podría poner celoso, así que te prefiero tal y como estas.

- *glup* Itachi, no sé qué mosco te pico, pero te dejo ciego, ya en fin, estoy cansada, ¿me llevas a mi casa? Mañana compraremos lo que nos falta para ir empezando a decorar la casa de la playa para la fiesta, estoy segura que a Sasuke se le va a caer la lengua. Jajajah

- Claro. A todo esto gracias por ayudarme.

- J no es nada.

Finalmente estaba recostada en mi cama, estaba cansadísima, me dolía la cabeza y los pies, toda esta semana había sido agotadora lo bueno que ya faltaba un día para la fiesta. Estaba empezando a cerrar los ojos, cuando me vino a la mente la imagen de Itachi. ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué estoy pensando en él? Seguramente me incomodo demasiado lo que me dijo, dijo que soy bonita, ha de ver estado bromeando. "si observas muy bien eres hermosa y si te vistieras como una chica seguramente tendrías muchos pretendientes, me podría poner celoso, así que te prefiero tal y como estas."

¿Qué? ¿Celoso? Nah, si seguramente estaba bromeando. Si una parte decía eso, pero la otra me ilusionaba, me hacía sonrojarme y deseaba que fuera verdad, es que acaso Itachi ¿estaba coqueteándome? Nah, imposible, tantas chicas guapas que hay por ahí, es imposible que se fije en alguien como yo. Noup, Noup no. Mejor me duermo.

Okay, el día de la fiesta llego, Itachi y yo terminamos de hacer las últimas compras, fuimos a decorar la casa, y en la tarde ya estaba listo, ahora lo único que podía pensar era en que me iba a poner para la fiesta, humm… termine convencida por mi mamá en vestirme como una chica para la fiesta, y ¿Por qué no? Me puse un vestido negro sin tirantes, solo tapaba de mis pechos hacia un poco más arriba de las rodillas, mis hombros quedaban desnudos y para que no quedaran muy expuestos, me planche el pelo y me puse un collar juvenil, decidí ponerme unos tacones negros, hace mucho que no me ponía unos, así que me los puse. Me puse un poco de maquillaje, no mucho solo un poco y me miraba un poco natural y no como payaso. Me mire en el espejo, y me sentí bonita por primera vez en mucho tiempo, y estaba lista para irme.

Llegue a la fiesta y me puse a buscar a Sasuke para felicitarlo, estaba parado platicando con el DJ junto con Sakura e Itachi y rápido me acerqué para felicitarlo.

- ¡Sasuke FELICIDADES! (le di un abrazo, casi hasta ahogarlo, qué más da, así soy yo jajajah)

- ¡Hey! ¿tú quién eres? Y ¿Por qué abrazas a MI novio? (Sakura me empujo)

- Uuy perdón Sakura, solo estaba felicitando a MI mejor amigo, y ¿que no me conoces? Soy _.

- ¡¿Eeh?! _. ¿eres tú?

- Si Sasuke, soy yo, ¿Quién más? Felicidades, ¿te gusto la fiesta? Itachi y yo la planeamos con mucho cariño. (…) pero dejen de verme así, ¿Qué les pasa?

Y allí estaban con la boca abierta excepto por Sakura quien nomas me miraba, y no era muy agradable. Sasuke me miraba fijamente como para asegurarse de que era su mejor 'amigo' jajajah, soy amiga imbécil. En fin Itachi también me observaba, de pies a cabeza, cabeza a pies. Hay que incomodidad, ya después de un rato me sonroje, ¿Qué así de plano cambie? ¿Tanto que ni me reconocieron?

- Wow, verdad que te ves diferente _, casi ni te reconozco. Wow.

- Si, si… ya, dejen de hacerme sentir incomoda.

- Hola, preciosa, ¿quieres bailar conmigo? Mi nombre es Deidara, ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

- Soy…

- Lo siento Deidara, pero esta chica está conmigo, y si nos permites, le prometí que iríamos a caminar a la playa así que sin nos disculpas, adiós….

- ¿Huuuh?

Itachi, me jalo hacia la playa, me tuve que quitar los tacones, para no estarme tropezando con la arena, ¿Qué le pasa? Por primera vez alguien me había invitado a bailar, y tenía que ser Itachi, quien lo arruinara todo.

- Hey espera, no camines tan rápido, ¿Por qué me traes hasta aquí? Eeh… Deidara me había invitado a bailar y…

- _, ¿enserio querías bailar con Deidara? ¿es el tipo de chicos que te gusta?

- Itachi, no sé de qué estás hablando, pero si quería bailar, nadie me había invitado a bailar antes, y ¿Por qué no?

- Si tanto quieres bailar entonces baila con migo…

Itachi, puso mis manos en sus hombros y luego puso las suyas en mis caderas y empezó a menearse como si estuviéramos bailando una canción lenta y romántica.

- Itachi, ¿estás loco? No hay música.

- Todo cambio… cuando te vi, de blanco y negro a color, me convertí… y fue tan fácil, quererte tanto… algo que no imaginaba… fue entregarte mi amor, con una mirada… Oh no,no, no, noo… todo temblooo… dentro de mi… el universo escribió que fueras para mi… y fue tan fácil quererte tanto, algo que no imaginaba… fue perderme, en tu amor, simplemente paso y todo tuyo ya soy…. Antes que pase más, tiempo contigo amor, tengo que decirte que eres el amor de mi vida…. (Todo Cambio- Camila)

Itachi canto toda la canción mientras bailábamos, me enamore de su voz, y ¿cómo supo que canción cantar?, esa es mi canción preferida, nunca se lo había dicho.

- _, me gustas mucho, te amo….

- Itachi….

- Desde hace mucho, ya…te observaba cada vez que venias a la casa con Sasuke, admito que al principio, me pareciste rara, sobre todo con la forma que te vestías, pero todo eso cambio al seguirte viendo, miraba que no eras como las demás chicas, hacías lo que querías, sin importarte que dijeran los demás de ti… me fascinaba verte jugar soccer con Sasuke, y me moría de ganas de ser yo quien jugara contigo. Todos los días le preguntaba a Sasuke que iba a hacer durante el día, para saber si ibas a venir a casa o no. Algunas veces le preguntaba a Sasuke de ti, y el jamás supo darme la información necesaria para saber más de ti. Aun así no te me quitabas de la mente todos los días. Y cuando mi mamá dijo que me ayudaras a planear la fiesta, me sentía tan feliz, fue la semana más maravillosa, que tuve, y no lo voy a olvidar, aprovechaba para verte, no quería quitarte los ojos de encima, trataba de disimular pero tú te diste cuenta. No sé si sientas lo mismo por mí, pero _, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

- Itachi… yo…

- (…)

- Itachi, eres maravilloso…

- Tú lo eres _.

- Si… nomas tenme paciencia, es que yo nunca he tenido novio antes y no sé cómo ser una novia…

- ¿Sí? _, no sabes lo feliz que me haces… Te amo, y solo déjate llevar.

- Yo también te amo Itachi.

- *Muuuuaaahhh* (beso apasionado, suave, amoroso, y sensual :*)

- ¿Volvemos a la fiesta?

- Si… después que me vuelvas a cantar la canción.

- Las veces que tú quieras…..

Ah y se me olvidaba decirte… Te ves sexy, voy a ser la envidia de todos.

* * *

**Review? :D**


	4. One Shot 4 Neji

**Los personajes de Naruto, no me pertenecen, los derecos estan reservados a sus respectivos dueños. Naruto OneShots, espero que les gusten las historias de este fanfic. Si tienen sugerencia alguna, adelante. hagan Review. **

_Cuando vean esto: "__**_, " significa el nombre que ustedes le quieran poner al personaje imaginario. :D**_

_**'Thank You' a todos, espero que les guste. No olviden comentar. :3**_

_**-josieraygoza.**_

* * *

Neji

- ¡Hina-hina! ¿Lista para el campamento?

- Si _, ¡más lista que nunca! qué bueno que vamos a ir a ese paseo de la escuela la verdad me agrada la naturaleza.

- Si, y también que haya sido un milagro de que tu padre te dejara ir, claro está con la condición de que Neji fuera también.

- Lo sé, mi papa es un sobreprotector, y tuvo que involucrar a Neji en esto, pero no importa nos la vamos a pasar muy bien.

- Sí que sí.

Como verán Hinata es mi mejor amiga, y tenemos clase de ciencias juntas. Este fin de semana vamos a ir a un _fieldtrip_ o paseo como lo quieran llamar donde vamos a acampar y pasar un buen rato juntas como las mejores amigas que somos. Por supuesta cabe de mencionar que el único obstáculo seria Neji, ya que es un poco 'protector' (bueno eso es lo que se supone que debe de estar haciendo, 'proteger' a su prima Hinata) eso es lo que piensa su tío. En fin él no es un impedimento para nosotras, yo estoy decidida a pasar un buen rato, ir a acampar, ir al lago a remojarnos, escalar montañas, contar historias de terror durante la fogata. En fin todo lo que se puede hacer durante el paseo.

…

* * *

Qué bien el día llego, y estamos en el autobús rumbo a las montañas, durante el camino Hinata y yo no dejamos de platicar, de compartir nuestro almuerzo, jugar cartas, dibujar, pintarnos las uñas, escuchar música, leer, y todo lo que se podía hacer para no aburrirnos. Neji se sentó al lado de nosotras pero no dijo palabra alguna, una que otra vez sentía que nos observaba pero nada más. Vaya que es un chico serio, siempre que visito a Hinata y lo veo ni siquiera saluda o dice algo solo mira, y admito que me da un poco de miedo, es un chico muy intimidante. Cuando recién me hice amiga de Hinata me agradeció que no fuera como las demás chicas, todas querían ser amigas de ella solo por el simple hecho de que era la prima del genio, guapo, y popular de la escuela, sobretodo amigo de Sasuke Uchiha, son los más deseados en la preparatoria. Al principio las dos nos reíamos del pobre cuando llegaba enojado de la escuela porque estaba harto de que sus fanáticas no lo dejaban libre en ningún momento, pero ya después se volvió costumbre y ya no era tan gracioso. Por parte de él, pues él sabía que la pobre Hinata también estaba harta de la situación ya que por ser su prima, no la dejaban en paz, con tal de convencerla de ser amigas he ir a visitar a Hinata a su casa, con el doble plan de solo ir a ver a Neji. En cambio yo si soy amiga genuina de Hinata, a mí no me interesa Neji, jamás había tenido amigas antes y la verdad yo evitaba tenerlas pero Hinata es diferente, ella me entiende de pies a cabeza y me dio confianza en cuanto la vi, tal vez por su timidez.

- Chicos ya estamos aquí, antes de que se bajen, quiero repasar las reglas con ustedes, primero, no se separen de la clase en ningún momento y mucho menos sin permiso, segundo, chicos no quiero que estén espiando a las chicas cuando se estén bañando ¿entienden? Y tercero si tienen algún problema no olviden que aquí estoy para ayudarlos, esas soy las importantes, pero no olviden los demás, no quiero pleitos, no alimenten a los animales, se prohíbe capturar cualquier animal, bicho, reptil o lo que sea como mascota ¿Eeh?, esos que están de novios por favor sean prudentes con su compañeros y no exageren mostrando su afección. Bien descansen de su viaje y exploren alrededor, pero no se alejen, acuérdense de la primera regla, ah y antes de que se me olvide, no olviden usar repelente para mosquitos, luego no quiero quejas y digan que no se los advertí. ¡tengan cuidado!

- ¡Si profesor! (todos dijeron al mismo tiempo).

- ¡Qué bien Hinata! ¿Qué tal si vamos a caminar alrededor?

- Si, así estiramos un poco los pies…

- Yo voy con ustedes.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

- Si Neji ¿Por qué? Ni que me vaya a pasar algo, ya deja de tomar mucho en serio lo que te dice mi papá ¿no?

- Sabes muy bien que me hizo responsable, y ¿Por qué no? Yo también quiero estirar los pies.

- Pues hazlo solo, Hinata y yo queremos pasar tiempo como amigas…

- Digan lo que digan sigo yendo con ustedes, ¿entonces vamos?

- Neji eres un fastidio…

- Para lo que importa lo que digas, tu solamente eres la amiga de Hinata y me tienes sin cuidado.

- Grr…

- _, tranquila, mejor ignóralo y vamos.

Hinata y yo caminamos un buen rato por los alrededores, y no hay que olvidar a Neji, el también iba tras nosotras pero, nunca dijo nada así que fue como si no estuviera ahí. Después llegamos con el resto de la clase y descansamos un poco, hicimos una fogata y todos nos sentamos alrededor, calentamos salchichas y malvaviscos, estuvo delicioso después platicamos un poco y nos fuimos a dormir en nuestra tienda de campaña que habíamos armado después de la caminata. En medio de la noche desperté, y era de esperarse, no podía dormir, tenía dificultad dormir en otra parte que no fuera mi casa, así que decidí salir de la tienda de campaña y caminar un poco alrededor. Después de caminar un poco decidí sentarme en una roca no muy lejos del campamento solo para observar las estrellas, la verdad se veían hermosas, jamás había visto algo tan hermoso como esa noche, esas estrellas simplemente no se veían en la ciudad.

- ¿Qué, no puedes dormir?

- Ugh, Neji ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vine a ver dónde estabas…

- ¿Eeh, y eso?

- Huy no te emociones, solo fui a revisar como estaba Hinata y cuando me asome a la tienda de campaña estaba Hinata dormida pero tu no.

- ¿Y?

- ¿Por qué no te duermes? Puede ser peligroso aquí afuera, sobretodo en la noche.

- ¿Y?

- ¿Y pues deberías volver al campamento y tratar de dormir?

- No puedo… y quiero estar aquí, las estrellas están bonitas.

- Hn…

- ¿Por qué no te vas tú?

- Porque no quiero…

- Ugh…

- *Silencio incomodo*

- …

- …

- *silencio incomodo*

- ….

- …

- ¡Ya! ¿No te puedes ir y dejarme sola? Vete TU a dormir, a la que tienes que cuidar es a Hinata no a mí, ¡ E!

- Vaya que eres una muy buena actriz, casi caigo.

- ¿DE QUE ESTAS HABLANDO?

- Pues que sé que estas mintiendo, eres como todas, nomás eres amiga de Hinata por qué quieres acercarte a mí, pero para tu información, no eres mi tipo y nunca me fijaría en ti.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso? Yo jamás te he dado UN motivo para que me insultes de esa manera, Yo ni siquiera te hablo, Eres un Imbécil. ¿Cómo te atreves a compararme con tus estúpidas fanáticas, brincos dieras mijito, para tu información, Hinata es mi mejor amiga y la única que tengo y jamás le haría eso por un imbécil como tú, quien se cree intocable, y mejor que los demás. Eres un idiota, mejor me voy. ¡Y NO PORQUE TU ME LO DICES!

Neji se quedó boquiabierto, lo sé, hasta yo misma me sorprendí, pero quien se cree el para sacar sus propias conclusiones, la verdad que su fama se le subió a la cabeza, piensa que todas somos iguales, equivocado que esta. Hush, yo mejor trato de dormir, y tan de buen humor que estaba, y ese idiota primo de Hinata lo tuvo que arruinar, y yo que quería seguir viendo las estrellas…

Al día siguiente en cuanto vi a Neji, otra vez, me puse de mal humor y Hinata lo noto, ya después le conté lo que paso, y ella casi iba y le reclamara, pero mejor le dije que dejara las cosas como están. La verdad yo no quería problemas, y es verdad todo lo que le dije a Neji, yo no soy una de sus estúpidas fanáticas, yo sinceramente soy amiga de Hinata y nada más, aunque no niego que me hirió lo que dijo, jamás pensé que el pesara así de mí, que para el yo fuera una más de sus fanáticas, aha ¿Qué va? Claro que no, pero lo que más me hirió profundamente fue cuando me dijo que no era su tipo y nunca se fijaría en mí, pero eso no me debe importar ¿verdad? ¿Ver…dad?

No niego de que si es un chico guapo e inteligente pero sé que es muy arrogante para nada mi tipo, pero muchas veces me encontraba observándolo y desde entonces aún no se lo que significa, pero siempre estoy en el plan de ignorar, ignorar e ignorar, sobretodo todo que tenga que ver con él.

- Bueno chicos hoy sábado es el día mas importante porque es cuando vamos a explorar, concursar y conocer más sobre la naturaleza y formas de supervivencia. Es fácil, lo hacemos todos los años, los viernes viajamos aquí y descansamos del viaje, los sábados, como el día de hoy, hacemos las actividades, y los domingos ósea mañana viajamos de vuelta y descansan para el lunes a regresar a la realidad. Y bien lo primero es lo primero. Los quiero en parejas, escojan a su compañero.

Estaba a punto de escoger a Hinata pero….

- Chicos y chicas creo que no me explique bien, quiero parejas de hombre y mujer, hay que llevar un balance.

Huh, ¿Por qué? Bueno Hinata obviamente va a estar con Neji, y ¿yo?

- _, ¿quieres ser mi compañera?

- Oh, Kiba, Si. J

Qué alivio, me sonroje con Kiba, es un chico encantador y le gustan los perros, igual a mí.

- _, es una lástima que no nos tocara juntas, L

- Aw Hina-hina, ya se… pobrecita tú, te toco juntarte con Neji, en cambio a mí me pregunto Kiba si quería ser su compañera.

- Que insinúas con que 'pobrecita tú, te toco Neji' Eeh.

- Hey ¿escucharon algo? sonó como un mosco, ¿Hina, tienes repelente?

- ¿con que me estas ignorando, no sabía que te hubiera molestado lo que te dije anoche?, deja que te consuele tu novio Kiba.

Eh, idiota Neji, Kiba y yo no somos novios, pero por el comentario nos pusimos rojos los dos, y con un silencio incómodo.

- _, y yo no somos novios, Neji.

- ¿Enserio?, lo sabía… es una solterona,

- ¡qué dices!

- No somos novios, pero me gustaría….

¿Qué? A Kiba ¿le gustaría que yo fuera su novia? Me puse rojísima, jamás pensé que respondiera así, pero lo mejor de todo fue la cara de Neji, claro intento hundirme diciendo que soy una solterona pero ya vez, Kiba me defendió.

- Hey, Hinata, Neji, ya sé que los dos son primos, y la verdad quiero que sean parejas que casi no se conozcan o se hablen, así aprenderán a conocer a otra persona mejor, así que cambien de pareja…. ¡ustedes! Kiba y _, intercambien, Kiba va con Hinata y Neji va con _, y nada de peros.

- ¿Por qué yo? La verdad que tengo muy mala suerte.

- Ni hablar yo también.

- Bueno Hinata, que tal si nos vamos, tengo entendido que tenemos que ir a explorar la montaña y las cinco banderitas lo más pronto posible y volver.

- Si, vámonos Kiba, y _, Neji, no se peleen.

- Imposible, tu primo es un odioso.

- Hn….

…

* * *

Bueno y aquí estoy caminando con el creído de Neji, buscando las mentadas banderitas, llevamos media hora y no hemos encontrado ninguna. Ninguno de los dos nos hemos dirigido la palabra, ¿y para qué?... pero todo era tan bueno para ser verdad y este tenía que hablar.

- Estas enojada conmigo, o porque no te toco venir 'a solas' con Kiba.

- …

- ¿Qué te comieron la lengua los ratones?

- Mejor cállate, y busca las mendigas banderitas, rápido, ya quiero que esto termine.

- Uuuy….

y así seguimos caminando por dos horas más, y solamente una banderita estaba en nuestras manos, estaba confundida, que tanto mas teníamos que caminar para encontrar la segunda o ¿estábamos perdidos? Y de pilón parecía que iba a llover.

- Eemm… creo que debemos volver, parece que va a llover.

- Hn, sí.

- Hehehe, ¿te acuerdas por dónde regresar?

- No.

Demasiado tarde, la tormenta empezó y teníamos que encontrar un refugio, estábamos empapados pero logramos llegar a un hueco que había en la montaña, no llegaba a ser cueva pero estaba media profunda, lo suficiente para zafarnos de la tormenta. Pero por dios, me estaba muriendo de frio, mejor decidimos hacer una fogata ahí mismo. Y si teníamos suerte nos secaríamos.

- *Silencio incomodo* (esas situaciones las odio).

- …

- Este, quiero disculparme…

- Eeh, ¿es que será que escuche bien?

- Si, lo siento por lo que te dije, no eres como mis fanáticas y tu si eres la mejor amiga, de Hinata, genuina.

- Bueno, acepto tus disculpas… pero… ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

- El hecho que te gusta Kiba.

- ¿Qué Kiba? Kiba es solo un compañero, casi ni nos hablamos, y me sorprendí que dijera que le gustaría que fuera su novia, y yo pues no sabría decir si me gusta todavía, necesitaría conocerlo más.

- Hn…

- *Silencio incomodo* (¿otra vez?).

- También quería disculparme por decirte mentirosa y por mentirte…

- ¿mentirme? ¿Qué mentira dijiste?

- Pues… este… yo dije… que no eras mi tipo, cuando si lo eres, y también dije que jamás me fijaría en ti cuando, me fijo en ti todo el tiempo que te veo, ya sea en la escuela, cuando vas a casa con Hinata, incluso en el camión, sobre todo cuando revise la tienda de campaña y no estabas ahí, sentí una extraña sensación y finalmente cuando sentí celos de Kiba. No sé lo que me pasa.

- Eeh, este… hehehe… no sé qué decirte.

- Seguramente piensas que soy un tonto, dilo si quieres…

- Bueno si eres un tonto… pero creo que siento una extraña sensación también, sobre todo cuando me afecto tanto cuando dijiste eso de que no soy tu tipo, que jamás te fijarías en mí, y cuando me dijiste solterona.

- Lo siento mucho, perdóname, lo de solterona lo dije de coraje y rabia porque estaba celoso.

- Está bien….

- *silencio incomodo*

Estaba cansada y como no había dormido muy bien anoche, sentía que mis ojos se cerraban por si solos, intentaba abrirlos pero, me era imposible. En un momento donde los cerré por un minuto sentí algo suave y húmedo en mis labios y fue cuando pude abrir los ojos, y bien abiertos, Neji me estaba besando, él tenía los ojos cerrados y estaba concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo y yo no sabía cómo responder. Empecé a sentir el beso y era dulce, suave, tierno, con mucho sentimiento, tanto que lo sentía durante el contacto, así me deje llevar, y cerré los ojos de nuevo y le correspondí al beso. Sé que suena cursi, pero fue maravilloso.

Cuando Neji y yo nos separamos nos miramos a los ojos y tratábamos de mantener el aliento estable, y nos volvimos a besar, queríamos sentir la experiencia muchas veces más, y así estuvimos durante la tormenta, en silencio y solo besándonos. ¿Quién se lo iba imaginar? Esto simplemente era increíble para los dos. Pero así paso el tiempo, termino la tormenta y nos dirigimos al campamento. Fuimos los últimos y llegamos con solo una banderita, el profesor se tranquilizó, y dijo que 'qué bueno que están bien' esa noche dormí feliz, pensando en lo que había pasado. Al día siguiente, volvimos a la ciudad y me estaba despidiendo de Hinata, ya que iba a casa.

- Adiós Hinata, espero que luego si tengamos tiempo juntas, el campamento no nos lo permitió.

- Si, _, lamento que hayas tenido un mal rato.

- No importa todo se solucionó.

Eso le dije a Hinata, sonriéndole a Neji quien estaba detrás de ella.

- Bueno, ya me despido que descansen.

- Adiós _.

Iba pasando por el parque llegando casi a mi casa cuando alguien me giro de los hombros y fui recibida por un beso en la boca. Si era Neji, me beso apasionadamente y cuando termino me miró fijamente a los ojos.

- _, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

No dije nada, nomás moví la cabeza diciendo que sí, y le di un beso en el cachete.

- Entonces nos vemos mañana en la escuela, como pareja oficial.

- Sip, y más vale que me defiendas de tus fanáticas Eeh.

- Siempre… ahora y en adelante.

* * *

Review?


	5. One Shot 5 Sai

**Nungun persoanaje de Naruto me pertenece. **

* * *

Sai

- Hay amiga debes admitir que tu admirador secreto es un naco. ¿Quién se atreve a dejarte papelitos de amor, tan… tan… tan nacos? Jajajajah

- Tenten, no te burles esto es serio… ya no los voy a recibir.

- Si Tenten, _, tiene razón, además yo no encuentro esos mensajes nacos, simplemente son inexpertos, tal vez no sabe mucho en como enamorar a una chica.

- Gracias Hinata, y si eeh, después de un tiempo fue mejorando poco a poco, pero aún no sé quién es, y peor aún, me mandó un mensaje que ya no me iba a escribir.

- ¿y ahora? Las dos contra mí, pero yo no cambio de opinión, admito que mejoró pero los mensajitos del principio son muy nacos a parte cursis. Por ejemplo este: "Cuando te veo, mi corazón palpita, como una patata frita" díganme ¿que eso no es naco?, y no, escuchen este, "Quisiera ser lagaña para estar en tus ojos, preciosa" hahaha mas naco no se puede, y la letra horrible eeh.

- Hay Tenten, si son raros pero…. Lindos. Además se disculpó con otro piropo hablando sobre su letra, dice: "No te fijes en la letra, ni tampoco en la escritura, fíjate en quien te escribe, que te quiere con locura" Lindo ¿no?

- Si, si, si como tú digas, aun así no sabes quién es.

- Lo sé pero tenemos que averiguarlo.

- ¿tienes alguna idea?

- No… pero pronto se me ocurrirá una, y ya vámonos, se nos hace tarde para la clase de historia.

¿Cómo les explico? Bueno tengo un admirador secreto desde el décimo grado. Y desde entonces he recibido mensajitos, cartitas, papelitos de "amor". Tenten tiene razón, eran un poquito naco al principio, como si no supiera como llegarle a una chica y lo estaba intentando como si todo saliera de un libro o internet. Pero parece que ahora que estoy en el doceavo grado, ha mejorado y mucho. Creo que me estoy enamorando pero no sé ni de quien, no me ha dado ninguna pista, solamente su letra, cual no he visto en mi vida y su forma de "enamorar a una chica". Las clases terminaron y como Tenten se quedó después de escuela me tuve que ir sola caminando a casa. Durante el camino iba pensando, ¿Quién podría ser? Humm… de repente sentí una presencia familiar detrás mío, voltee y si, presencia confirmada era Sai. Sai es un chico que conozco desde que entramos a la preparatoria, pero nunca le he hablado, siempre viene caminando detrás de mí en las mañanas cuando voy a la escuela o a veces después de escuela como hoy, lo único que se dé él es que vive como a tres casas de la mía. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Por qué no le he hablado nunca? Tal vez porque es un chico raro, callado, pálido, y con una cara que nunca toma expresión alguna, pero hace poco aprendí que no hay que juzgar a las personas por su apariencia y ¿Por qué no? Le voy hablar ahorita mismo.

- ¡Hey! Tu nombre es Sai ¿verdad?

Sai volteo a verme, y creo que por primera vez mire algo en su cara, ¿estaba sorprendido de que le hablara? Claro, varias veces caminando detrás de mí, y ¿hasta ahora le hablo? Me tendría que disculpar de cierta forma.

- Sí.

- Hola, soy _, ¿te molesta si caminamos juntos?

- Lo sé, y no para nada.

- *silencio incomodo*

- Esto es raro, lo siento…

- ¿Hm? ¿De qué te disculpas?

- De que siempre he notado que en las mañanas y a veces en las tardes vienes detrás de mí y hasta ahora decido hablarte y caminar contigo cuando apenas vives tres casas después de la mía.

- No te preocupes… nadie me habla y como no estoy acostumbrado a ser muy social, pues yo también tengo la culpa.

- Oh, pues ahora y en adelante si no te molesta, caminaremos a la escuela juntos, así no vamos solos.

- Suena bien.

- Bueno pues, llegue a casa, ¿hasta mañana?

- Hasta mañana.

Bueno no estuvo demasiado raro, yay, hice un nuevo amigo, me encanta hacer amigos, espero saber un poco más de él, es un poco misterioso.

[Al día siguiente…]

- Buenos días, Sai

- Buenos días _,

- *silencio incomodo*

- Sai, y a ti ¿Qué te gusta hacer?

- Me gusta leer, caminar, dibujar y sobretodo pintar.

- ¿enserio? A mí me gusta dibujar, eso es algo que tenemos en común…

Así platicamos los 10 minutos que nos lleva llegar a la escuela, hablamos de nuestra comida favorita, actividades, color, música y cosas comunes, y note que es un poco antisocial pero nada raro, y tampoco sabe muy bien cómo expresarse pero hace su esfuerzo. Llegando a la escuela nos separamos y cada quien a su clase.

- Bueno el ya no me va a escribir, y yo no sé cómo comunicarme con él porque no sé quién es ¿Qué puedo hacer para dejarle saber que lo quiero conocer?

- Amm… puedes agarrar el micrófono de la escuela y hablarle por ahí.

- Pero Tenten de esa manera, todos van a oír, lo que le quiero decir y no, eso no.

- Humm… entonces no tengo ninguna otra idea, ¿tú que dices Hinata?

- Eh, ¿_, ya trataste de buscar alguna pista en los papelitos? No sé, como que le gusta hacer, la letra, la forma en cómo se expresa y tal vez compararlo con los chicos de nuestras clases…

- Suena bien… pero… no en los papelitos, solamente dicen pequeñas frases que más bien son piropos no describen nada de su personalidad, pero tal vez me podría fijar en la letra de los chicos, a lo mejor así descubro quien las escribe.

…

- Bueno, ¿qué van a agarrar de almuerzo?

- ¡Pizza!

- Entonces ¡Pizza! Hahaha.

- Oigan chicas que tal si invitamos a Sai a que almuerzo con nosotras, siempre esta solo…

- ¿Ese chico raro? Estas segura puede ser contagioso.

- Tenten, no seas así, es malo criticar a la gente y no suena mala idea _, deberías invitarlo.

- Gracias Hinata, y si lo voy a invitar, y más vale que te comportes Tenten.

- Hmpt…

- Hola ¿Sai, No te gustaría sentarte conmigo y mis amigas? De esa forma podremos conocerte más. :D

- Hn ¿segura? ¿No le importa a tus amigas?

- Claro que no, son muy buena onda, sobretodo Hinata, es tímida y callada como tú, no creo que te incomode, y pues Tenten, ella… pues… ella nomas habla mucho, espero que no te moleste.

- Está bien.

- Entonces Sai, ¿Por qué eres tan… tan… distante?

- ¡Tenten! ¡No incomodes a Sai!

- ¿Qué? Es solo una pregunta.

- Hn, está bien _, y Tenten, no sé, tal vez para mi es algo normal ya que nunca he tenido muchos amigos, veras, desde pequeño mis padres y yo nos hemos movido de casa en casa, por asuntos de trabajo de mi padre y siempre que estoy a punto de acomodarme en un nuevo lugar, nos volvemos a mover de casa, y así se ha hecho rutina para mí. Espero eso conteste tu pregunta. De hecho esta es la más larga estancia que he tenido, pero creo que tiene que ver con la escuela.

- ¿Por qué tiene que ver con la escuela?

- Oh, pues cuando me gradué de la secundaria, puede decirse que apenas pase, de tanto mudarnos y cambios de escuela estaba empezando a desorientarme mucho, y no estaba al nivel de mis compañeros en las clases, y desde que nos mudamos aquí creo que mis padres han hecho un esfuerzo por mantener nuestra estancia aquí, hasta que termine el año por lo menos.

- Oh ha de haber sido difícil para ti, pues ojala te quedes más tiempo aquí, ya tienes una amiga en mí.

- Gracias _.

- Conmigo también.

- Gracias Hinata.

- Si y conmigo, aunque necesito acostumbrarme y conocerte más, la verdad eres un poco raro y apenas te conozco.

- Hehehe tratare de ser mejor, gracias Tenten.

Y así pasamos el resto del receso, platicando y conociendo un poco más a Sai, definitivamente es nuestro amigo de ahora y en adelante, Kiba y Naruto también nos acompañaron y estaban determinados a que Sai se involucrara más con ellos y en las actividades que los chicos hacen comúnmente, deportes, videojuegos etc… y así pasaron dos semanas y cada vez me agradaba mucho la compañía de Sai, y él era más platicador. A parte de eso, no he recibido ni una sola carta de mi admirador secreto, después de la última no, veo que iba en serio y la verdad si extrañaba sonreír después de leer una. Aún tengo memorizada esa carta donde se despide decía:

_"Querida _, lamento que después de tanos mensajitos de amor este sea el último. Si lo es… mis disculpas por tantas molestias desde hace tanto… pero comprendí que si sigo escribiéndote me estaría haciendo daño yo mismo como lo he estado haciendo. Tú jamás te fijarías en mí y creo que todo lo que he hecho ha sido en vano. Simplemente creo que lo mejor es dejarte ir ya que jamás serás mía. Me despido con todo el amor que te tengo, y jurando que voy a extrañar hacer esto,_

_ con mucho cariño –Tu admirador secreto. P.S Te quiero."_

- ¿Qué tienes _? te veo muy pensativa.

- Eh… este nada…

- Hmm ya sé que apenas nos estamos haciendo amigos, pero creo que es importante que te diga que puedes contar conmigo. En un libro que encontré en la biblioteca decía, "cuando un amigo se vea triste, pensativo, o callado de lo normal, es bueno hablar con ese amigo, y dejarle saber que puede confiar en ti, los pasos son simples: 1. Acércate a tu amigo y pregúntale que tiene, si te dice que nada, entonces algo está pasando, 2. Dile que lo conoces muy bien y que sabes que algo le pasa, y hazle saber que puede confiar en ti, (Si tu amigo insiste que no le pasa nada, así deja las cosas, no insistas en algo que ese amigo no quiere decirte. Pero si te cuenta entonces prosigue al paso #3.) 3. Una vez dicho el problema, aconséjale en lo que más puedes, pero recuerda animar a tu amigo y no hacerlo sentir peor. "

- Haaay Sai eres tan inocente, me dan ganas de abrazarte.

- Pues abrázame.

- Okay, *abrazo* pero ¿vez a lo que me refiero?, eres muy inocente, y pues te voy a decir lo que me pasa. Bueno desde mi décimo grado de preparatoria, he recibido cartas, regalos, papelitos con mensajes cortos de un admirador secreto, y hace como dos semanas me dejo el último mensaje y la verdad lo extraño. Ya sé que no sé quién es el admirador secreto pero lo empecé a conocer por sus mensajes y la verdad me gustaría saber quién es y tal vez darle una oportunidad.

- *silencio incomodo*

- Tal vez tiene sus motivos…

- ¿Cuáles motivos? Lleva escribiéndome prácticamente hace 2 años y de un momento a otro ya no me va a escribir ¿y ni siquiera me dice quién es? ¿Cómo sabe si lo voy a rechazar o no? ¡Es un cobarde!

- ¡No soy un co…!... ¿? Este… no soy competente para aconsejarte en estas cosas de… ¿amor? Pero ponte en el lugar de tu admirador secreto, ¿qué tal si no es guapo?

- Eso no importa, no creo que sea horrendo y con la actitud que me ha mostrado en sus mensajes, eso es lo de menos.

- ¿Qué tal si es un amigo, y a ti no te gusta? Digo, lo quieres pero nomas como amigos, no te has puesto a pensar que si te confiesa su amor, ¿tú le podrías romper el corazón?

- Por eso es un cobarde, y ¿qué tal que si me gusta? eh, se va a ¿quedar sin saberlo?

- Supongo que es un poco difícil… digo arriesgarse…. Hay posibilidades que no lo aceptes y tal vez tu admirador no quiere perder tu amistad.

- ¡y tú ¿de qué lado estas?!

- De nadie, yo solo te digo los motivos por el cual tal vez él no te ha dicho quién es.

- Lo sé, lo siento Sai, es que me frustra que no me diga, son 2 años, y estoy segura que yo le tomaría consideración.

- Tal vez después se anime

- Ojala.

Y así pasaron los meses, Sai y yo nos hemos vuelto los mejores amigos, le cuento todo, y el a mí, aunque a veces lo siento muy distante, pero creo que es porque aún tiene sus hábitos de un chico ingenuo, ¿Qué más podría ser? Por otra parte, ya no volví a recibir ni escuchar de mi admirador secreto y admito que estoy decepcionada. En fin creo que es tiempo de superarlo.

Vamos caminado Sai y yo a la escuela, pero noto muy callado a Sai y yo estoy hable y hable.

- Sai, te sucede algo, andas muy callado.

- Hn…. _, tengo que decirte algo.

- Entonces dime.

- Espero que no te enojes conmigo… pero, hoy es mi último día en la escuela.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo que tu último día, no te vas a graduar o qué?

- Supongo que sí, pero en otra escuela… veras ¿si te acuerdas que te conté que antes de entrar a esta preparatoria mis padres y yo nos movíamos mucho de lugar en lugar por cosas del trabajo de ellos?

- Sí, ¡no me digas que te vas a mover!, ¿a dónde?

- Lejos…

- No, no te vayas, se suponía que nos íbamos a graduar juntos y nos íbamos a tomar fotos todos juntos, ¿Por qué no hablas con tus papas, de pérdida para que termines la escuela aquí?

- Trate, pero insistieron que no, que el trabajo era más importante…

- Si quieres yo hablo con ellos, tal vez…

- No, bueno eso no es lo importante, lo que realmente te quiero decir es… que….

- Si, ¿Qué?

- Yo soy tu admirador secreto… _, perdóname por decírtelo ahorita, no… no quería perder tu amistad, cuando apenas iba empezando.

- ¿q…que?

- Sí, soy yo, y lo se soy un cobarde y lo siento… pero sé que tú jamás te fijarías en alguien como yo, ni siquiera sé cómo comportarme socialmente, siempre ando leyendo libros o en el internet para saber cómo comportarme con ustedes y ser un mejor amigo…. Perdón… y supongo que esta es nuestra despedida…

- …

- Nomás recuerda, que me divertí este poco tiempo que compartí mí tiempo con ustedes, gracias por ser mi amiga… yo… te quiero… adiós.

Me quede sin palabras, ¿Qué podría decir?... aunque supiera que decir, no podía ni moverme, todo este tiempo Sai era mi admirador secreto, el que apenas hace unos meses se hizo mi mejor amigo. Y ahorita aquí estaba parada, mirándolo caminar a la escuela solo… se despidió de mí, hoy después de escuela se iba a ir de mi vida. Mi mejor amigo….

Hoy durante el almuerzo, Sai no se sentó con nosotros, es mas no se veía por ningún lado, durante las clases que teníamos juntos, se comportó como antes, como un completo extraño, no dirigió su mirada hacia mí, en ningún momento, pero creo que era en parte para no hacer más difícil esto, tenía que empezar a ignorar ya que era el último día de escuela para él.

- _, ¿Qué te pasa? Andas muy callada… y ¿Dónde está Sai?

- Se va…

- ¿Eh?

- Sai se va…. Hoy es su último día en la escuela, se va a mudar a otro lugar…

- ¡Que! ¿Por qué?

- Me lo dijo en la mañana, y todo por el trabajo de su padre.

- Hay no, ¿Dónde está? ¿Qué no piensa a darnos una explicación o siquiera despedirse?

- Eso no es todo… Él era mi admirador secreto… todo este tiempo él era…

- ¡QUE! Tu admirador secreto, Sai, ¡HA! ¡LO SABIA!

- ¿Cómo que lo sabias? ¿Y no me dijiste?

- Este sí, era un poco obvio en la forma en que él te miraba, Sai es un chico si emociones pero cuando te miraba a ti, eran claros sus sentimientos.

- Tenten ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

- No sé, pensé que lo sabias… como últimamente se la llevaban todo el tiempo juntos pensé que hasta novios eran.

- ¿Qué? No… nomas somos amigos…

- ¿Ah sí? Y ¿porque estas roja?

- No se…

- Te gusta verdad….

- ¿Qué? ¿yo? ¿me gusta? no… ¿sí? ¡Aaah! no se….

- Sip, si te gusta, creo que deberías decírselo…

- No…

- Hay tu…

Y así pasaron las clases restantes y ya había sonado la última campana del día de hoy, y yo iba saliendo de la escuela como zombi. Tenten estaba en las puertas de la escuela y me dirigí a ella la verdad tenía que distraerme en algo…

- ¡Y tú! ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Eh, pues acabo de salir…

- ¡NO! Me refiero de que haces aquí en lugar de estar corriendo hacia la casa de Sai e impedir su partida, ¿Qué te pasa _,? ¡El chico de tu vida se te va!

- ¿Eh? Pero…

- Nada de peros, ¡corre! Sai te quiere, Tu lo quieres, ¡ve a alcanzarlo antes que se vaya para siempre!

- ¡Sí! Tienes razón.

Tenten tenía razón, yo quero a Sai y el a mí, no podía dejarlo ir así, nomás porque si… corrí lo más rápido que pude, iba pasando por mi casa y mama y papa estaban afuera limpiando el patio.

- (tres casas más, tres casas más, ¡TRES CASAS MAS!)

- ¡_! A donde vas, pasaste tu casa, (grito mamá.)

- ¡TRES CASAS MÁS! (grite yo)

- ¿Qué vas a despedirte de Sai? Espéranos vamos contigo. (grito papá)

- …

Seguí corriendo sin responder, y llegue a la casa de Sai, toque a la puerta, lo más fuerte que pude y rápido, trataba de calmar mi respiración, pero me era imposible, estaba desesperada.

Por fin se abrió la puerta y era Sai quien abrió, me eche encima y los dos caímos en el suelo, Sai cayó de espaldas al piso y yo encima de él y lo bese… si lo bese en la boca, fue algo de la nada, pero aun así, sentí las mariposas volando como locas dentro de mi estómago. No pude observar la reacción de Sai porque cerré los ojos.

- ¡_, que pasa aquí!

- Eh, papá… yo.

Mamá y Papá estaban parados en la puerta, viendo a su hija encima de un chico y besándolo. ¿Qué impresión fue esa? No lo había notado pero los papas de Sai estaban parados al otro lado de la entrada boquiabiertos. Sai permanecía debajo de mí, con cara de sorprendido, sin palabras que decir.

- Este… yo… ¡Sai no te vayas!, yo… ¡Te quiero!

- _...

- Lo siento mucho _, la verdad nos dejas sorprendidos al ver que alguien le gusta Sai, pero ya tenemos empacado todo y estamos a punto de irnos así que…

- Papá… la verdad me gustaría quedarme aquí… este, yo también quiero a _, y he hecho amigos en la escuela y me gustaría graduarme aquí, con ellos.

- Pero Sai es que….

- Cariño, Sai tiene razón, míralo, cuantas veces lo has visto así de feliz, últimamente había llegado de buen humor a casa y a hablado más con nosotros, con crees que ya es suficiente de estarnos moviendo cada rato.

- Pero, mujer… el trabajo…

- Ya habíamos hablado de esto y tú puedes ir a hacer tu trabajo y volver a casa, creo que este es el lugar indicado para establecernos, y Sai es feliz….

El papá de Sai, volteo a vernos y luego a su esposa, se quedó pensando, al cabo de un minuto dijo…

- Está bien.

Sai y yo nos volvimos a besar, pero esta vez fuimos interrumpidos por mis papas que al final aprobaron nuestra relación y yo no pude haber estado tan feliz en mi vida. Aparentemente Sai estaba feliz, y era chistoso verlo ya que no sabía cómo reaccionar a tanta emoción que sentía. Finalmente los dos llegamos a la escuela al día siguiente, como una pareja, y recibimos felicitaciones de todos nuestros amigos.


	6. One Shot 6 Naruto

_**Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenecen.**_

**Saludos y gracias a **sheblunar **por comentar y** **quien me pidio OneShot de ****Sai**** y ****Naruto.**

**Tambien Saludos y gracias a Lady Luna Stiles por comentar y los proximos OneShot seran de ****Sasuke**** y ****Rock Lee.**

**Si quieren que haga de otros personajes, son bienvenidos de comentar o por 'Inbox' Gracias por leer. :D**

* * *

Naruto

- _, por favor, hazlo por mí. ¿sí?

- No Naruto, tengo muchas cosas que hacer, tengo que ir a practica de soccer y después de ahí tengo mucha tarea, lo siento pero esta vez no.

- Por favor soy tu mejor amigo desde años, tengo mucha hambre, di que sí, ¿sí?

- No.

- No seas malita, Ichiraku's está cerrado por toda la semana, y tú eres la única que conozco que hace el más delicioso ramen aparte de Ichiraku's, ándale, ¡voy a morir de hambre!

- Naruto eres imposible, ¡estoy ocupada!

- Puedes faltar tan solo una vez a tu practica y yo te ayudo con la tarea, pero por favor haz de tu delicioso ramen, hazlo por mí, si, ¿sí? ¿SIII?

- Ash, está bien, voy a pedir permiso para faltar a la práctica, y hare tu tan adorado ramen, pero eso sí, no metas tus manos en mi tarea, no quiero reprobar.

- He he he, ¡Sí! ¡eres la mejor!

¿Qué pensarían si les dijera que Naruto es mi mejor amigo desde muy pequeños y que desde entonces estoy enamorada de él? Es una lástima pero dudo que Naruto sienta algo por mí, sobretodo porque él quiere a Sakura. Yo soy solo su mejor amiga, y lo sé muy bien, por eso he decidido a seguir adelante y fijar mis ojos en otros chicos. Aun así, quiero mucho a Naruto y haría lo que estuviese en mis manos por él. Bueno como siempre, Naruto como si fuera un chicle masticado y pegado a mi nuca fue conmigo al mercado a comprar los ingredientes para hacer ramen y estaba segurísima que va a estar ahí cuando prepare su platillo favorito, si 'ramen'.

- Naruto que tal si me das espacio para respirar y vas por las algas kombu, huevos, ajo, jengibre, cebolla verde, mientras yo agarro el trozo de cerdo, los fideos, y la salsa de soja…

- ¡Claro! Ahorita vuelvo.

- Te apuras.

Fui por mis ingredientes y estaba esperando en la carnicería el trozo de cerdo, cuando otro buen amigo Kiba, se acercó, debo admitir que Kiba me gusta un poco… Amo a Naruto pero sé que es imposible, y aunque para esas cosas de noviazgo, romanticismo y todo eso no soy buena, tal vez si tenga oportunidad con Kiba.

- Hola _, y eso que te encuentro por acá, ¿que no tienes practica?

- Hola Kiba y sí, pero pedí permiso para faltar, Naruto insistió que le hiciera ramen inmediatamente ya que su restaurante favorito está cerrado o algo así… he he he.

- Vaya que ustedes son muy buenos amigos, apuesto a que cocinas muy bien.

- Pues…

- ¡Si, _, cocina delicioso, sobretodo ramen! Hola Kiba.

- Hola Naruto…

- Hey Naruto ¿trajiste los ingredientes que te pedí?

- Si, aquí están.

- Bueno pues yo me despido gusto en saludarlos, _, espero que un día de estos me invites a probar tu comida.

- Por supuesto Kiba. Adiós.

- Si adiós Kiba. Y tú, quita esa cara… *humm… ¿a poco te gusta Kiba?

- Eh… Naruto vamos a pagar esto.

- Hey ¿no escuchaste lo que te pregunte?

- ¿Qué? Naruto deja de estar bobeando y vámonos.

- Uh si…

Naruto y yo pagamos todo y salimos del mercado, pero cuando ya estábamos saliendo Sakura pasaba junto con Sasuke justo en frente de nosotros y al parecer estaban en una cita, enseguida voltee a ver a Naruto, quien tenía una cara muy desanimado, y sabía que el corazón se le había roto al ver a la chica que le gusta con su rival. Enseguida lo tome del brazo y lo jale hacia mi casa.

- Naruto… ¿estás bien?

- Eh… _, ¡claro! Estoy… si… estoy muy bien.

- Hay Naruto, supérala hay muchas chicas por ahí, ¡y ramen! Hahaha

- …

- Naruto anímate, te voy a preparar mi delicioso ramen que tanto has esperado toda la tarde. Ven.

- [minutos más tarde]

- Naruto, has estado muy callado, en verdad ¿tanto así quieres a Sakura que hasta no quieres comer el ramen que te prepare?

- No es eso _, es que a veces pienso que no soy suficiente para nadie…

- Como que para nadie, eres suficiente para mi… digo… eres mi mejor amigo.

- Lo sé, pero es diferente, mira, tu misma viste a Sasuke y Sakura juntos, sabemos que Shikamaru está con Temari y Tu andas quedando con Kiba, y yo… solo.

- ¿Qué? ¿de dónde sacas que Kiba y Yo…?

- No lo niegues lo vi en tu cara cuando nos lo encontramos en el mercado…

- Eh… hay Naruto…

- ¿sabes qué? Será mejor que me vaya y te deje hacer tu tarea, adiós.

- Naruto ¡espera! … se fue.

La situación está gruesa…. ¿Qué podría hacer yo?... al parecer Naruto ya se desanimó con Sakura, y que tal si… ¿le confieso? No, es una tontería, perdería la amistad que tengo con él, desde hace años. Mejor trato de animarlo.

Al día siguiente en la escuela Naruto seguía muy desanimado y todavía no me hablaba, y que oportuno era Kiba que venía a platicar conmigo cada vez que trataba de animar a Naruto, este no decía nada y mejor se iba.

- ¿Estas lista para la final? Digo, escuche que las oponentes eran muy agiles para el soccer y no han perdido ninguna.

- Kiba, claro que estoy lista, van a caer rendidas a mis pies, de tantos goles que les voy a meter, voy hacer su diosa. Al rato van a querer que as entrene.

- Eso lo tengo que ver, cuenta conmigo de que no voy a faltar al partido.

- Claro, ahí nos vemos.

- Hum… ¿_?

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Qué tal si después del partido, vamos a tomar un helado? Yo invito.

- …Si… ¿hasta entonces?

- Sí, nos vemos.

No lo puedo creer, Kiba me invito a una cita después del partido, eh, si a tomar un helado. ¡Que emoción! ningún chico me había invitado a salir antes. ¿Y Naruto?... se lo tengo que decir, porque siempre después del partido vamos a las maquinitas o a jugar video juegos a su casa y esta vez no voy a poder ir.

- ¡Oye Naruto! ¡espera!

- Eh… ¿_?

- Naruto, hoy después del partido no voy a poder ir contigo a jugar… veras… Kiba me invito a salir después, vamos a ir por un helado, ¿está bien?

- Hn… Kiba eh… bueno pues, buena suerte… yo mismo estaba pensando en invitar a Hinata al partido.

- ¿Hinata? Si suena bien, es linda….

- Si….

- Bueno pues, tengo que prepararme para el partido, ¡ahí nos vemos!

Bueno eso estuvo incomodo, ¡Aah! ¡No puede ser! Jamás había sentido esa atmosfera de incomodidad con Naruto, ¿pero qué pasa? No le he confesado nada… ¡imagínense si se lo confesara!

[Horas después…]

¡SI! ¡Ganamos el partido! Lero, lero, se lo merecían las tramposas esas, nos llenaban de faltas y como es común arbitro comprado.

- _, ¿lista?

- No, déjame me cambio y nos vamos…

- Sale.

…

* * *

- Señorita ¿de que sabor quiere el helado?

- De menta con chocolate, por favor.

- Enseguida se lo doy, y ¿usted joven?

- De coco por favor.

- Aquí tienen, disfrútenlo.

- Gracias.

…

* * *

- No sabía que a Naruto le gustara Hinata.

- Yo tampoco ¿Por qué lo dices Kiba?

- Pues en el partido parecía que se llevaban muy bien, parecían pareja.

- Hmm…. ¿Quién sabe?, Naruto no me ha dicho nada, pero a lo mejor.

- … sentémonos en esta banca, has de estar agotada por el partido.

- Si, un poco.

- *silencio incomodo*

- ¿Te confieso algo?

- Si, ¿Qué?

- Eres linda y me gustas… pero…

- … (O.o)

- Pero me engañaría a mi mimo, si hiciera lo que tenía planeado hacer.

- Y que tenías planeado…

- Tenía planeado, preguntarte si querías ser mi novia, eres linda y me gustas, pero la verdad quiero a alguien más… lo siento… planeaba usarte para quitarme de la cabeza a Hinata.

- ¿Qué? ¡te gusta Hinata?

- Este… si… pero ella jamás sentiría lo mismo por mí, sobretodo porque hemos sido amigos por mucho tiempo…

- Te comprendo… me pasa lo mismo…

- ¿en serio? Con Naruto… ¿verdad?

- Si…

- ¿Qué cosas nos preparó la vida verdad, los dos enamorados de nuestros mejores amigos, quien lo diría…

- Ha ha ha si…

Kiba y yo nos quedamos en silencio pero no fue incomodo, el silencio fue interrumpido cuando Naruto y Hinata se pararon justo en frente de nosotros, ¿nos escucharían? En la forma en como reacciono Hinata parece que si…

- Kiba, es cierto lo que le dijiste a _, ¿estás enamorado de mí?

- Eh… ¡Hinata! ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Contéstame Kiba… ¿estás enamorado de mí?

- Si, desde hace años...

Ha ha ha vaya con estos momentos incomodos… :$

- Kiba… Yo también… siento lo mismo.

- ¿¡enserio!?

- Si…

- Bueno creo que _, y yo salimos sobrando aquí… he he he… _, ¿Qué tal si nos vamos a dar una vuelta y dejamos a los tortolitos solos aquí?

- Si Naruto, vámonos.

…

* * *

- Entonces…. ¿_? ¿Qué sientes por mí?

- ¿de qué hablas Naruto? Aww… ¿no se te figura que Hinata y Kiba hacen bonita pareja?

- Si… hacen muy bonita pareja, me alegra que por fin estén juntos… ¡pero tu no me cambies la conversación! ¡CONTESTAME!

- ¿Qué?

- …

- Está bien, está bien… pero Naruto no sé qué quieres que te conteste, cuando tu mismo escuchaste lo que le dije a Kiba…

- Quiero que me lo confieses tú a mí.

- … bueno pues… ¿Naruto? Yo… ¡megustasdesdehacemuchotiempoperonuncatelohabiadic hoporqueatitegustasakurayelotromotivoporquenoqueri aperdertuamistad!

- ¿Qué? ¡HABLA BIEN!

- Me. Gustas. Desde. Hace. Mucho. Tiempo. Pero. Nunca. te. Lo. Había. Dicho. Porque. A. ti. Te. Gusta. Sakura. . el. Otro. Motivo. Porque. No. Quería. Perder. Tú. Amistad.

- Ahora esas hablando como robot.

- Me gustas desde…

- ¡NO! ¡PARA! Si ya te entendí…

- Uff que alivio…. Ya puedo respirar… Naruto si tú no sientes nada por mi yo lo entien…

No lo podía creer, Naruto. Beso. ¿Qué? ¡Naruto me dio un beso! ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Me corresponde? El beso fue corto, pero fue especial, fue dulce, suave, tierno y tal como me imaginaba que mi primer beso seria.

- _, yo te quiero, me gustas y desde hace tiempo también.

- ¿pero cómo? ¿Qué no querías a Sakura?

- La verdad, no… era simplemente por la misma razón que tú, pensaba que no me corresponderías y que iba a perder tu amistad.

- ¿pero?, yo te vi…. En el mercado, cuando viste a Sakura con Sasuke, te pusiste muy triste.

- No era por ella, era por ti, cuando mire que platicabas con Kiba pensé que ya te había perdido, me dio celos, sobre todo cuando él dijo que le gustaría probar tu comida un día de estos… me dio envidia saber, que él podría ser tu novio y probar tu comida y yo no…

- Aww Naruto… Me alegra que esto se haya aclarado…

- Si yo también.

Naruto y yo nos volvimos a besar, pero este si fue largo, y sentía toda la emoción que el sentía por mí en ese beso y estaba segura que el sentía lo mismo. Apasionado, un beso apasionado era lo que se describía, era como si, todo este tiempo hubiéramos tenido ganas de besarnos y lo estábamos desquitando en este simple beso, y claro que si tenía ganas y me alegra que por fin fuese una realidad.

- ¿_?

- ¿si Naruto?

- Ahora eres mía y de nadie más… y el delicioso ramen que preparas también, a todo esto ¿qué tal si vamos a tu casa y me preparas un poco?

- Hay… ¡Naruto!

- ¿queee? La última vez no lo pude probar agusto… me la debes, fue tu culpa.

- No alego contigo, porque te quiero y estoy muy feliz…. Vamos.

* * *

**Que les parecio? Comenten, porfavor. :D**


End file.
